Rik's story
by Patrick de
Summary: I was blinded,kicked out and left for dead by my so called "friends"   the story of my oc   contains swearing and in later chapters possible character death  i own nothing invader zim and all related things are the property of the owner of invader zim
1. a little back story before the story

Rik's story

Authors note: I do not own invader zim or any thing that has to do with IZ this story is for fan purposes only so don't sue me

I was blinded, kicked out and left for dead by my classmates and so-called "friends" but i'm getting ahead of my self. My name is rik and this is my story.

Once I could see I had friends, well a friend, I was the best in most of my classes then it happened. I was one of the only natural born smeets at the academy. For my first couple years I went under the radar mostly I got picked on every now and again but other than that everything went fine. One day during weapons training something went wrong one of the guns miss fired.


	2. And now for the story and a cliff hanger

I looked down and saw a pretty ugly looking hole in my arm with growing plasma on the edges of it. "Ow" I winced in pain " I'm so sorry" said my only friend at the academy " I'm ok" I winced in pain even while I was saying that. "No you're not rik that was a plasma pistol, the plasma will eat away at your flesh" "I'm fine" " No you aren't" " Yes I am" " no and I'm taking you to the medic NOW" tak reached for me "I'm fine tak " I slapped her hand away. I felt the burning on my arm going away. " What the hell " I looked down and to my surprise I saw my arm was healing its self " Wow" " Hey he's a mutant" " Yea and that makes him a defect" " I'm not a defect" " Yes you are" "No I'm not" " Defect defect defect" " Lets go rik" " No tak I'm not leaving" the other kids continued to chant defect over and over again. Finally after almost the entire class was chanting defect the teacher said " Class class calm down. CLASS" the teacher had to yell for every one to stop chanting and look at him " Some days " he muttered " Ok class now that you calmed down I have an announcement to make" " What is it" " If you would shut up long enough to let me speak I would tell you" nobody said a word in fear of getting bathroom cleaning duty " Now the announcement is that we have two new students to add to this already full dung heap we call a class and I'm sure like most of you they will amount to nothing"

**An: just a note I modeled the teacher after a combination of Mrs. Bitters from invader zim and a couple of the worst teachers I have ever had and fyi this is a cliff hanger I hate writing cliff hangers though rate and review if you do I'll give you a spot on my "first rate and reviewers list" also you will get a mention in the beginning of the next chapter **

**Mr. Super special awesome is out peace **


	3. the new kids and yet another cliffhanger

Hey Mr. super special awesome here I can't believe only one person reviewed my story I makes me sad but any way thank you tib Duncan for reviewing my story, I will start doing dialog like that, you have earned a spot in my "first rate and reviewers list" so yay you now to the story Mr. Super special awesome is out peace

The two new kids poked their heads around the doorframe. I couldn't see their antennas though; they had them folded back behind their heads

"Get in here you worthless new appendages to the student body introduce your selves then go and mingle with the other worthless maggots" the two new kids came in but kept their antennas hidden

" Hi I'm hunter and that" hunter said pointing at the other one "is ranger" ranger proceeded to do something unheard of… he went and sat on the teachers desk

" Hey teach I was wondering most students here say that you are the most vile hideous retched teacher at the academy is that true" I ran up and pulled him off of the desk, the rest of the class just starred mouths agape in shock

" Really the students say that do they"

"Yup teach"

" Well that's very nice of them" every one just stood there looking shocked and confused I wished I had my camera. Finally one of the kids, the one that had called me a mutant, asked

" Hey why are you two hiding your antennas"

"Well um uh there" a good reason it's um ah" hunter stuttered

"Hunt we got to show them some time"

"I know that but right now"

"Better now than never"

"Fine ranger you win" hunter through up her hands in defeat. They uncurled their antennas

** I leave you with another cliffhanger I am evil am I not** **check back later and I will have more you have until the next post to make it on my "first rate and reviewers list" if you rate or review I will put you on my list ** **and tib I got the idea for the introduction , the part about appendages , from your story **_**life after death**_** witch you reader should read it is very touching now I leave you with a link to gir singing the doom song**

** .com/watch?v=QB6A0z4t6dk**

**Mr. Super special awesome is out peace**


	4. the reveal the rant and the hand

**Hey soooooo sorry I didn't post this earlier school was eating up most of my free time and I was only able to write in my notebook (which became a binder but the spine broke on that one so I moved it into my school binder) now with out further delay the next chapter of rik's story **

Their antennas uncurled and everyone including me let out an involuntary gasp of surprise. Both hunter and ranger had spheres in their antennas

"Hey rik looks like you're not the only defect"

"I'm not a defect," we all said in unison looking crossly at the one that had said that, zerm.

"Hey birds of a feather flock together or if you're to defective to understand that it means you defects have made a defective group" zerm said the last part slowly like we were retards

"I'm not a defect," I shouted as I punched him square in the face, zerm fell on his smug little bottom.

"I'm…I'm so sorry zerm"

"Shut up rik. Leave and never come back. Take the other defects and your defect loving girlfriend and leave"

"You you ass we're not defects we're just different than you than everyone else and that makes us defects have you ever stopped to think we are just pawns in a game the tallest are playing and the peaces that don't match are discarded like they mean nothing" I was ranting half of the stuff I didn't mean to say but deep down I knew it was true I also knew I was digging myself a deeper and deeper hole that if I didn't get out of I would end up dead or worse. I ended my rant with

"We are not defects and tak is NOT my girlfriend" as I said the last bit I blushed a bit because under my steel hard protective layer was a soft core that was a mix of emotions just what made me different I had emotions I wasn't some king of program downloaded into a pak I was a person. Tak started to talk and I turned and looked.

Tak had pointed the plasma pistol at zerm and his group of friends, amazing he had any at all, and said "zerm if you or any of your friends picks a fight with any of them" tak motioned in our direction " consider that you are picking a fight with not only them but also me and all of you know how I fight" there was scattered mutterings from zerm's friends and the other people in the class "so next time you call them a defect watch your back kay" everyone nodded then the bell rang for lunch"

"Get out of my sight maggots" the teacher gave us one last sour look and disappeared into the floor. On my way out the door zerm bumped into me and whispered

"Rik watch your back your girlfriend won't be around forever" she isn't my girlfriend zerm" I shouted after him as he walked to lunch

"What ever defect what ever" zerm looked around concisely waiting to get hit when nothing happened he walked away

"Why you little peace of sh-" I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder

**Another cliffhanger I truly are evil. Maybe because I wrote this on Halloween and had soooo much sugar in my system so I couldnt sit still for very long and that could be why I ended in a cliff hanger maybe not you can no longer make it on my "first rate and reviewers list" you should have rated or reviewed earlier **

**Mr. Super special awesome is out **


	5. a tad of one sided love and a friendship

Um nothing to say about this chapter

"Dude chill out"

"Why should I" I turned and raised my fist ready to clobber who ever had just said that "any ways no matter what you say i'm not about to chill out because I was called a mutant and a defect. I'm not either I just have … an ability"

I was fully turned and saw who it was.

"Oh its you ranger I thought you were one of zerm's friends" I spat out zerm's name like it was a foul rotten maggot filled peace of meat.

"Nope I'm not and I was called a mutant and a defect as well"

"Yea I know"

"So what's your ability" ranger hoped onto the teachers desk and I sat down opposite him.

"Well I can heal at an absurdly quick rate" ranger gave me a 'sure ya can' look

"Show me"

"Sure" I got up and walked to the knife rack

"This will do" I chose a knife and turned to face him

"Wow that's a big knife" rangers eyes widened in surprise at the size of the knife I chose (**I'll let you think of a good size) **

"It will serve its purpose. You ready"

"Yea I guess"

I took the knife and cut a medium sized hole in my arm and then winched in pain

"Dude I didn't want you to hurt your self"

"I'm fine," I said gritting my teeth and winching in pain

"So how long does this take?"

"Dunno this is only my second time" even as I was saying that the hole slowly started to knit it's self together. I looked down as the wound finished healing.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Yea…dude that was so fucking awesome. Do you think that you could hone the power to make it instant or at will or so you can heal other people's wounds?"

"I don't know but it would be useful"

"Not to mention cool as hell"

I saw slight movement out of the corner of my eye and before ranger could say 'dude cool' I had pushed the person up agents the wall and put the knife to their windpipe.

"Rik get that knife away from my neck this instant"

"Oh sorry tak I'm a little on edge because of zerm" I removed the knife from her neck but stayed with my hand by the side of her head and my body in front of hers

"You can move you know"

"Oh yea right" I blushed slightly dropped my arm and stepped back

"Ok what the hell were you doing cutting holes in your arm"

"I was showing ranger" I waved my hand in his direction and he gave her a grin "my ability"

"Ok that was a stupid question but what the hell were you thinking did you stop to think that maybe you wouldn't be able to heal that large of a cut or if there are any side effects"

"But tak I feel fine"

"I don't care if you feel fine I forbid you from cutting yourself even though you can heal quickly"

"I can still use my arm tak i'm fine"

"You may be fine but no more cutting yourself"

"But tak"

"No buts and you" she turned to face ranger "I forbid you from encouraging him to cut him self"

"Yes ma'm" ranger saluted like she was a commander in the navy

"Good" tak turned to go but ranger tossed a pen off of the desk and tak tripped and fell into may arms. I blushed but tak got up picked up the pen and chucked it at rangers face causing him to topple off of the desk

"Very funny ranger" she walked out and down the hall to the mess hall

"Let me guess tak doesn't take crap from anyone and is the common scence of your friends"

"Yes and no. Tak is my only friend"

"She's not your only friend"

I gave him a puzzled look "um ok I'm pretty sure tak is my only friend"

"Nope I'm your friend too"

"Hm. So on a completely different note are you and hunter going out or something because you two seem to know each other pretty well"

"Dude hunter is my sister" ranger said with a deadpan look on his face

"Oh"

"But because we are on that note do you like tak"

"What me like tak ha no what makes you think that" I started talking a little bit faster and my cheeks grew warm

"Dude you're-"

"Don't say it"

"You're-"

"Don't"

"BLUSHING"

"Not so loud" I socked him in the arm and he fell off of the desk again "I'm already being called a defect for my ability I don't want to be called a defect because I have feeling too"

"Dude I won't tell anyone" ranger got up and walked to the door "I'm gonna go get some food"

"Kay see you later"

Ranger exited the room and I heard "hey sis what's up"

"Shut up I'm hungry and lunch is almost over let's go"

"Fine"

Ranger and hunter walked down the hallway pushing their antenna behind their heads then they pulled up their hoods

"Hm I have two friends a controlling crush and a loose go with the flow kind of guy," my stomach growled and I looked up at the clock. " Crap there's only ten minutes left of lunch then I have to go to my next class" I took off running down the hall hopping with all my heart, and stomach, that I would make it in time to eat, that is if any food was left.

**Yay I finished it.**

**Will rik make it in time to eat? **

**Will any food be left? **

**Will anyone review this story?**

**Will my personal awesomeness go up after posting this? **

**Why do these questions sound so stupid? **

**Why am I asking these questions? **

**Some of these questions will be answered but some will be answered now**

**Yes my awesomeness will go up**

**They do sound stupid **

**Because I can so suck it **

**Mr. super special awesome signing off**


	6. the mess hall and some spilled blood

**Stupid school has been eating up all of my free time so I haven't typed anything but I finally have some time but I'm leaving to go on a trip the 17****th**** and I wont be home until the 1****st**** but I'll still be super jetlagged so I wont post any thing till about the 9****th**** so I'll post a much as I can in the following few days (if school doesn't eat up all of my free time that is)**

I burst into the mess hall out of breath and sweating like all out hell. I caught my breath and looked around for my friends, or at least an empty table. It took me a few minutes but I found tak waving her arm like it was on fire or something. I went over and sat down ,ranger to my left with tak and hunter sitting across from me.

"Hey did you guys save me some food" I spied an untouched tray of food in front of tak. "tak you gonna eat that"

"Hm oh nah I'm not hungry here take it" tak pushed the tray across the table to me.

"Thanks tak"

"Hm yea don't mention it rik" tak stared blankly out into space. I put my fork down and waved my hand in front of her face.

"ello irk to tak are you in there" she blinked and got up.

"I got to go I'll see you in class rik" tak hurried off like something was bothering her. I looked at my food, looked at tak, looked back at my food, back to tak, food, tak, food, tak.

"Ah screw it" I stood up and pushed my plate away. I started to walk after tak but was stopped by a can hitting my head.

"Hey defect looks like your girlfriend is ditching you" I wheeled around to glare at zerm.

"Zerm tak is not my girlfriend and I am not a defect" I intensified my death glare and zerm visually shrunk in size.

" defect you don't scare me" I threw a knife just above zerms head and he let out a scared 'meep'.

"So zerm still not scared of me" before zerm could answer the end of lunch bell rang. " Hm saved by the bell zerm lucky you" my last words dripped with malice and pure hatred.

I walked out of the mess hall and grinned with zerms scared expression still fresh in my mind. I was half way to my next class, advanced robot engineering and repair, when I heard

"Defect" moments after hearing that I felt an excruciating pain in my antenna. I fell to the ground all strength leaving me quickly it was replaced by pure mind and body numbing pain. As I passed into darkness two things popped into my head. Why was tak so spacey and also how much pain I would put zerm through after I woke up and how high the possibility of that pain killing him would be.

The last thing I heard before darkness full consumed my mind was, "not so tough now are you defect"

Ha its done

**Now for some meaningless questions**

**Will rik be ok?**

**Why is tak so preoccupied? **

**Will I kill zerm? **

**Will I introduce any new characters?**

**Will rik get the courage to tell tak how he feels? **

**Some of these answers next chapter (some wont be answered until later chapters some wont be answered at all)**


	7. romance and a lump

**Hay I'm back from vacation and school has been****hell but its all good cuz I have a three-day weekend so I can write and stuff**

I woke up in a brightly lit white room on a hard cot covered in a scratchy blanket.

"nugh". I tried to form words but mind was still too fuzzy to cooperate.

"Ah good you're awake"

"Wha". I managed to croak out to a medical drone.

"Just sleep you got a large wound and you need to rest'

"Im fine". I sat up and was asalted by a wave of nausea. I fell back on the rock hard pillow and got assaulted again.

"The wound is on your antenna so lay still".

I grunted a response and sat back up.

"How did I get here"?

"Two other students brought you here. A male and a female". Tak and ranger I thought. "The female seemed very concerned". I cocked my head at that tak concerned about something other being the best well that was a first. "The female stayed for a little but the male grumbled something about going back to the dorms after he knew you were in good hands"

"Typical ranger". I swang my legs off of the cot and hoped to the ground.

"Where are you going?"

"To find tak"

"No you have to rest". I sighed and concentrated. A few minutes latter a dumb struck medic was staring at my now perfectly healed stub of an antenna.

"If you don't mind I'll be leaving now". I pushed to door open and walked down the hall the door slamming shut in front of the, still dumb struck, medic.

I decided to go to my room and sleep for a little before finding tak. But as fate would have it I bumped into a very worried looking tak knocking both of us to the ground.

'woops sorry tak I wasn't looking where I was going". Tak's face went from worried to somewhere between happy and elated.

"You're alive". Tak grabed me in a very tight bear hug almost breaking every bone on my body and squeezing the breath out of me.

"Too tight let up a little". Tak loosened her grip and placed her head on my soldier. Only then did I realize she was crying. I awkwardly started patting her back.

"Um tak you ok"

"Yes just never scare me like that again". Tak pulled away stood up and wiped tears from her eyes. "Never scare me again like that please promise me that"

I stood up and looked into her eyes "I promise"

"Good" tak hurried away in the direction of the girls' dorm.

"Odd" I muttered as I walked to my room. I unlocked the door stepped in and flicked the light switch up receiving a groan from a lump on the previously empty bed no doubtably now occupied by ranger now. I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed flicking off the light via the light switch by my bed.

"Night ranger". All I received was another grunt from the lump.

I rolled over and closed my eyes hopping to fall asleep quickly. Of cores no such luck I tossed and turned until finally an hour later I fell into the warm embrace of sleep.

**Yay a small bit of tak/oc setting it- woops almost ruined something.**

**Anyway I know tak may seem a little ooc in this but I could careless cuz this is my story and I write it the way I want to.**

**R&R but please no flames constructive criticism is ok.**


End file.
